Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport
"Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport" is a song written by Australian singer Rolf Harris in 1957 which became a hit across the world in the 1960s in two recordings (1960 in Australia, New Zealand and the United Kingdom for the original, and 1963 with a re-recording of his song in the United States). Inspired by Harry Belafonte's calypsos, it is about an Australian stockman on his deathbed. The song is one of the best-known and most successful Australian songs. Harris originally offered four unknown Australian backing musicians 10% of the royalties for the song in 1960, but they decided to take a recording fee of £28 among them because they thought the song would be a flop.1 The recording peaked at No. 1 in the Australian charts2 and was a Top 10 hit in the UK in 1960. In 1963, Harris re-recorded the song in the UK with George Martin as producer, and this remake of the song reached No. 3 on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart and spent three weeks atop the easy listening chart in 1963.3 Harris re-recorded his song a second time along with The Wiggles in 2000 with the introductory verse and the verse mentioning the stockman's death omitted. It is still popular today as a children's song. The distinctive sound of Harris's original recording was achieved by the use of an instrument of his own design called the "wobble board"—a two-by-three-foot piece of hardboard Masonite.4 Contents 1 The story of the song 2 Deleted verse 3 1982 Commonwealth Games 4 See also 5 References The story of the song The opening recitation by Harris: There's an old Australian stockman, lying, dying,and he gets himself up on one elbow,and he turns to his mates,who are gathered 'round him and he says... is similar to the first verse of a song, The Dying Stockman, collected by Banjo Paterson and published in 1905:5 A strapping young stockman lay dying,His saddle supporting his head;His two mates around him were crying,As he rose on his pillow and said... In Harris's version, a dying Australian stockman instructs his friends to take care of his affairs when he is gone. The first of these is to watch his wallabies feed, then to tie his kangaroo down, since they jump around (which is the chorus). "Sport" is an Australian term of address, alluding to "good sport", which often, as in this case, praises someone for carrying out a small favour one is asking of them. The lyrics mention animals and things associated with Australia, including cockatoos, koalas, platypuses, and didgeridoos. His last dying wish is "Tan me hide when I'm dead, Fred". By the end of the song, the stockman has died and his wish has been carried out: "So we tanned his hide when he died, Clyde, and that's it hanging on the shed". Many parodies, variations, and versions tailored for different countries exist of the song, and Harris performs excerpts from some of them on a 1969 live album released only in the UK called Rolf Harris Live at the Talk of the Town (EMI Columbia SCX 6313). He recorded a version with the Beatles on 18 December 1964 for the BBC programme From Us To You Say The Beatles which was broadcast on 26 December.6 The song is performed by Elvis Costello in a 2003 episode of Frasier. Costello, playing the character of Ben, played the song in the Season 10 episode, "Farewell, Nervosa" accompanied by the character of Niles Crane playing maracas. 7 8 Deleted verse Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport sheet music cover The fourth verse caused some controversy in 1964 because of its use of the word "Abo", an offensive slang term for Aboriginal Australians.9 The lyrics of this verse (not found on Rolf Harris's official website) were as follows: Let me Abos go loose, LouLet me Abos go loose:They're of no further use, LouSo let me Abos go loose. The stockman thus emancipates his indigenous offsiders at his death, when they are "of no further use" to him. This verse does not feature in more recent versions of the song and, in a 2006 interview, Harris expressed regret about the racist nature of the original lyrics.10 1982 Commonwealth Games Rolf Harris performed the song during the Opening Ceremony of the 1982 Commonwealth Games in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia, with a special verse of lyrics written for the event; they are as follows: Can I welcome you to the Games, friends,Welcome you to the Games,Look, I don't know all your names, friends,But let me welcome you all to the Games. See also Music of Australia portal Western Australia portal List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1960s List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1963 (U.S.) References 1.Jump up ^ Did you know... page 18 "Westside News", 20 February 2008 — Brisbane, Queensland, Australia 2.Jump up ^ 3.Jump up ^ The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 6th Edition, 1996 4.Jump up ^ "BUSINESS ABROAD: Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport". TIME. 1960-09-26. Retrieved 2016-09-27. 5.Jump up ^ A. B. Paterson. "The Old Bush Songs" (TXT). Gutenberg.net.au. Retrieved 2016-09-27. 6.Jump up ^ "The Beatles' BBC radio recordings". The Beatles Bible. Retrieved 2016-09-27. 7.Jump up ^ Frasier: "Farewell, Nervosa", Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 15 October 2016 8.Jump up ^ Farewell Nervosa, Frasier Online. Retrieved 15 October 2016 9.Jump up ^ Thomas, Athol (12 December 1964). "In Western Australia This Week: Card Falls Wrongly for Country Party". The Canberra Times (ACT : 1926 – 1995). National Library of Australia. p. 2. Retrieved 30 August 2013. 10.Jump up ^ Renee Switzer, Rolf's lyrics 'a sign of the times', The Age, 6 December 2006. Preceded by "My Old Man's a Dustman" by Lonnie Donegan and His Group Australian Singles Chart number-one single 11–25 June 1960 Succeeded by "Swingin' School" by Bobby Rydell Category:1960 singles Category:Rolf Harris songs Category:Songs written by Rolf Harris Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Children's songs Category:Novelty songs Category:Australian country music songs Category:Culture in Western Australia Category:Columbia Graphophone Company singles Category:1957 songs